This invention relates to a logic circuit system based on a high electric field domain and adapted to perform additions at an extremely high speed with high operational tolerance and great reliability of performance by virtue of the generation-extinction phenomenon of high electric field domain in the bulk semiconductor.
Recent electronic computers are composed preponderantly of integrated circuits using silicon elements and their operational speeds have come to exceed the order of nanoseconds (ns). A further elevation of their speed, however, is considered only remotely practicable because of physical phenomena inevitably attendant upon the injection of carriers into their component elements, ultimate limits to the technique of microscopic fabrication, and the like.
Microwave high electric field domain elements such as of GaAs enjoy a physical phenomenon called the "threshold value" effect which makes possible response times of less than 100ps and such elements further possess an amplifying function. They are, therefore, expected to make possible "threshold value" logic operations at speeds notably exceeding those obtainable with LSI's. The logic circuits which utilize such high electric field domain elements include those for logic operations such as AND, NAND and NOR and operational circuits which utilize the transverse spreading of high electric field domains. Since the conventional circuits are formed by connecting individual logic circuits in many steps, however, the circuitry and wiring of these circuits are complicated and the number of component elements used therein is frequently so large as to retard operational speeds. Further, the circuits which utilize the transverse spreading of high electric field domain have the disadvantage of low bias voltage tolerance.
The object of the present invention is to provide logic circuit system by use of a high electric field domain device, which enjoys notably improved reliability of performance, simplified circuit wiring and greatly elevated operational speed.